The invention relates to a machine for destroying more particularly flat materials by cutting, tearing or comminuting such material. For this purpose, a feed-through gap is provided, in which the material is exposed to the working engagement and on either side of which can be located tool units, whereof at least one is elongated. These tool units can include at least one tool stripper or the like and are usually only fixed in the vicinity of their two ends on side plates or a body, which can form a bracket of a cutting mechanism.
Appropriately, in grooves of a tool unit performing a working movement, engage stripping bodies, such as stripping fingers, stripping plates or the like of a tool stripper, which are mounted on one or more rods, e.g. on the side of the tool unit remote from the feed-through gap, the support rods being positionally rigid, but relatively easily interchangeably fixed in said or other areas, whereas the movable tool unit is movably fixed in said areas, but in bearings. Very high bending forces can act on the tool units, so that particularly those units bounding the feed-through gap must be correspondingly dimensioned, so that under the working loads which occur, no deformation by bending takes place. Although such bending deformation would in the case of a tool roller lead to its additional supporting on at least one stripper, this must be avoided such as by limiting the driving torque, because this would lead to an immediate reciprocal seizing of the interengaging surfaces, which are not designed for running on one another under supporting forces, and which instead, for maintaining their functionality, must rest without pressure on one another or with a minimum tolerance spacing.
If two or more support rods are distributed around the tool axis and are interconnected by means of stripping bodies, there has hitherto been no reciprocal supporting of said rods between the ends, at least with respect to the working loads which occur, because the support rods have been so dimensioned that under the working loads they cannot be deformed by bending to such an extent that, as a result, the bending forces would be transferred to the in each case other rod.
A generous dimensioning of the rod-like support parts is particularly necessary if it is required to process easily agglomerating materials, such as plastic sheets, because they form in the feed-through gap, or on the stripping areas, tough blockages which do not self-clear and can therefore lead to extremely high spreading or transverse forces. The strong dimensioning is disadvantageous both due to the increased size and weight of the machine and also with respect to the tool rollers due to the smaller roller curvature and larger radial lever arm, which makes the detachment of the material more difficult and consequently requires a higher driving moment and therefore a correspondingly geared down driving gear.